Minecraft Short Stories: Kindred Souls Saga
by Medlek Mixer
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te quedaste de noche demasiado lejos de casa? ¿O perdido en las profundidades de un sistema de cuevas sin fin? ¿Querías volver a toda costa, y sentías la angustia de no tener recursos para lograrlo? Acompaña a estos tres jóvenes aventureros que sufrieron esto y más...
1. Nether - Parte 1

Corrió frenéticamente, y como pudo despedazó una pared. No podía hacerlo más rápido con sus puños, puesto que quería conservar aún su deshecho pico de piedra para alguna situación que de verdad valiera la pena y tenía un hambre horreda. Podía decir fácilmente que tenía apenas quince o veinte usos más antes de que se desarmara en su poder.  
-Tiene que bastar...

DwXtbA64lHE

Hizo el agujero como refugio temporal, pero al ver que ya había gastado todos sus bloques para poder subir hasta allí significando que no podía taparlo, se dio cuenta de que había sido inútil. Y no iba a gastar su hierro, aún no cocido.  
-Estúpida...  
Se asomó cansada por el agujero para ver si había algún ghast cerca. Sin divisar a ninguno, corrió con lo que quedaba de energía para ver si hallaba algún bloque posible de obtener con las manos, como grava. Giró hacia la izquierda y vio un enorme campo de arena de almas.  
-Perfecto, esto será suficiente...  
Se acercó al borde del yacimiento para sacar un poco porque no quería estar sacando arena a montones pudiendo verse en la obligación de correr a través de ella. Apenas, sin embargo, alcanzó a obtener un bloque, cuando en eso escuchó el fiero grito de un ghast arremetiendo con una carga. No podía decir de dónde provenía el proyectil.  
-¡No... !  
Quiso devolverse para correr, y volteó solamente para encontrarse de cara con una explosión que la mandó varios metros en el aire, hasta caer en el depósito. El ghast se había asomado por detrás, y aún la tenía vigilada. Echó a correr y a saltar, pero el hambre comenzó a causarle dolores y no pudo correr más.  
-De todos los momentos...- se dijo a sí misma con rabiq. Como le fue posible caminó a través de arena hasta que llegó al sitio de la explosión, recogió algunos bloques y se fue a encerrar a su túnel improvisado, mientras escuchaba estallar todo tras ella. Cerró la entrada con arena, se sentó y le entró una depresión. Estaba exhausta.  
-A ver...  
Alguna idea tenía que ocurrírsele para activar el portal. Para ello contaba con apenas un casco y botas de hierro, sus dos cubos de mineral de hierro sin fundir, dos hilos, semillas, su último pico ya muy gastado, espada de piedra en condiciones similares, plumas, siete corazones y medio de vida, y dos muslos de saciedad.  
-No... esto no puede estar pasando...  
Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, no veía soluciones. No disponía de un horno para fundir el hierro, ni de ningún objeto combustible para encender todo. Si hubiera traído un balde consigo para poder fudir el hierro, otra historia estaría contando la pobre muchacha. Sentada aún intentaba pensar en algo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a cazar con extrema precaución hombrecerdos zombie para obtener algo de carne si tenía suerte.  
Pero eso no la sacaría del nether. No así de fácil. Necesitaría mucha suerte de su lado, suerte que no tenía...


	2. Nether - Parte 2

Estaba segura de estar tan perdida que era imposible que fuera a encontrarse con alguna persona otra vez. E incluso así, necestiaría aún más suerte para que la persona no le matase. Con mucho miedo comenzó a caminar por el nether. Salió de su escondite para buscar al ghast e intentar darle muerte en un desesperado intento de supervivencia. Pero el ghast ya no estaba. Se había ido a unas cuevas el torpe, atorándose por ahí.  
-Espero poder seguir...  
Su idea era acechar a algún hombrecerdo zombie y matarle para obtener algo de carne. Con suerte atraería otros hacia el lugar del bullicio y les acabaría. Al aire libre esquivando agujeros en el suelo se dirigió hasta una formación de cueva. Había un hombrecerdo zombie y un hoyo tras él. Era muy fácil: sólo tenía que arremeter contra él y arrojarle al agujero.

8VY2RUyY0t4

-De acuerdo- dijo sujetando firmemente el destartalado mango de su espada. Avanzó hacia el bicho dando un salto en el último instante, golpeándole de lleno. Se asomó para ver si debajo había piedra del nether, o lava. Pero cuando se agachó fue atacada por detrás por dos hombrecerdos zombies pequeños. La muchacha cayó en un estrecho pasillo de una fortaleza, donde le esperaba el cerdo que había lanzado.  
-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ataca!  
El zombie no esperó a que se lo repitieran. En cuanto intentó acercarse, la chica saltó y le proporcionó una estocada crítica. Esto se repitió hasta que el cerdo cayó soltando un fétido trozo de pellejo.  
-¿Sólo uno?  
Eso no sería suficiente. Quería subir a combatir con los cerdos que le miraban desde arriba ansiosos, pero era difícil decir si podría contra dos. Además eran bebés. Siempre se le crispaban los nervios cada vez que veía un zombie u hombrecerdo bebés.  
Ahora aparecían distintas posibilidades. Si aquella fortaleza no había sido explorada por nadie antes, tenía grandes chances de encontrar hierro en los cofres de aquel caluroso caldero de lugar. O incluso, un chispero ya fabricado. Si ya había sido saqueada, la probabilidad de encontrar portales activos que diesen del overworld al complejo eran considerables. Y lo mejor es que podría haber un grinder construido en algún spawner de blazes. Ignorando el hambre que sentía y los cuatro corazones de vida que le quedaban, tenía todas las de sobrevivir.  
-¡Muy bien!- sonrió.  
Echó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo intentando distinguir cualquier rastro de civilización, pero luego de muchas escaleras, vueltas y más vueltas no halló nada. Hasta que en eso al fin halló un cofre.  
-¡Sí!  
Tomó la tapa con una mano, respiró hondo y miró adentro. Sólo había andesita, granito, piedra a montones, un ojo de araña y plumas sueltas. Esto significaba que la fortaleza ya había sido visitada por alguien. Lo único con lo que podía contar era con encontrarse con algún cofre olvidado, pero era bastante difícil asegurar que se podía encontrar chisperos en un único cofre.  
Dejó el cofre intacto, y con rabia se internó aún más en la fortaleza. 


	3. Nether - Final, Inicio

No tenía nada de valor entre las cosas de su inventario. Ni diamantes, objetos encantados, nada. Además estaba al nivel nueve, por lo que una muerte no le daría problemas.

Muerte.

Era una palabra que le ponía los pelos de punta. La gran mayoría de jugadores ya estaban acostumbrados a la muerte. Sin embargo, ella tenía miedo de morir. Era una experiencia dolorosa, sí, pero temporal, recompensada por la habilidad de respawnear. Pero eso no le reconfortaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras otros jugadores, veteranos que disfrutaban batiéndose a duelo con otros en los minijuegos sólo por diversión, estaban acostumbrados a morir mil veces, esta chica simplemente no podía con ello.  
-Siquiera hubieran dejado algo de carne podrida...- murmuraba. Cuidadosamente fue recorriendo los pasillos hasta que creyó dudosa estar en otros sectores que no había explorado antes, y los cofres que al fin iba hallando desgraciadamente le daban la razón. Estos eran cofres vacíos, o tenían basura de otras personas. Después de un rato al fin en un cofre halló pollo crudo, el que no le causó problemas al comerlo, lo que pareció darle los ánimos necesarios para seguir husmeando por el lugar. Pero se detuvo en seco y tuvo terror. Reconoció repentinamente un fuerte olor a carbón seco y a azufre. Un olor tan penetrante que le hacía perder fuerzas.  
No tuvo necesidad de escuchar la sonajera de huesos que había para saber que un esqueleto wither andaba rondando el sitio, arrastrando con una oscura sonrisa una espada pesada y arañada avanzando erráticamente produciendo ecos.  
La muchacha no se movió. Agudizó el oído y supo que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Apenas lo tuvo cerca lo sorprendió de un espadazo y retrocedió armándose de valor y atacando de nuevo, rompiéndosele su espada en el acto teniendo que rematar con sus puños como pudiera. Si lograba derrotarle podría obtener el carbón que necesitaba para fundir su hierro y crear su chispero. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue una fea espada gastada hasta la mitad, y un recio golpe de otro esqueleto que la atacó por detrás.  
La pobre chica cayó justo en una plataforma al aire libre, la que albergaba un spawner de blazes. Fue la mayor de las suertes que tuvo. Tres blazes le dispararon a la chica y comenzaron a sobrevolar para recargarse. Como pudo, huyó por el pasillo y se lanzó al suelo del nether, donde llegó hacia una pared, cavó un hueco en ella y quemándose y aún sufriendo el wither, se escondió.  
Pero uno de los blazes se asomó para hacerle visita. La chica arremetió contra el mob, le golpeó hacia afuera, lo fue a buscar, lo eliminó a espadazos y con la vara que este soltó tuvo que batear en cosa de segundos una carga de fuego disparada por un ghast que estaba casi encima de ella.

KveGWSYDxKY

-¡Una vara!- gritó. Con muy poca vida salió a eliminar al ghast que la estaba buscando desde hacía dos capítulos. Se alejó huyendo de la fortaleza, hasta encontrarse con su portal, su mesa y horno. Frotó la vara hasta que se encendió, puso su hierro y de la grava del suelo extrajo el pedernal. Al cabo de segundos que le parecieron eternos sacó el hierro, y entonces con el chispero en mano encendió el portal y salió por el otro lado.  
Pero apenas salió deseó no haberlo hecho. Al parecer este portal había perdido conexión con el portal que ella tenía activo en su casa, porque estaba saliendo por otro distinto, puesto en el medio de una sabana. Era de noche y habían mobs hostiles por todos lados. No quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí, así que se quedó como paralizada esperando a que ninguno de los mobs la viera.  
-¡Eh, por acá!- escuchó que alguien gritaba. Como no tenía qué perder, obedeció y se dirigió hacia el lugar, donde había un joven de trapos, de pelo revuelto y cara sucia. Huyendo de flechas y otros peligros, el muchacho le dirigió a su escondite, un agujero en el piso, donde una trampilla y unas escaleras llevaban a una sala subterránea de madera vieja con cofres, sillones viejos de cuero cubiertos con mantas, una mesita de roble oscuro al medio y otros muebles.  
-No pareces estar en forma como para andar de aventuras entre dimensiones- le dijo el muchacho. Su etiqueta era xXxShadowStriker98xXx. Le ofreció papas fritas con mayonesa casera y carne condimentada con sabor a calabaza. El olor estaba matando a la chica, pero aún en situaciones así solía ser muy educada y reservada.  
-Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptar esto, yo...  
-¿Qué rayos te ocurrió, bestgumchewer17?- le interrumpió el chico-. Yo sólo estaba saliendo a cazar arañas, y de pronto de la nada aparece un portal. Por lo que veo estabas huyendo del nether.  
-Sí, algo así...  
-Parece que no lo estabas pasando nada bien, bestgumchewer17. ¿Me podrías contar qué fue lo que te ocurrió allí?  
-Eh, prefiero que no uses mi etiqueta. No me gusta.  
-Esteeeeee... pues, ¿cómo te llamas?  
La muchacha suspiró y accedió a probar una papa. Sin darse cuenta empezó a probar la carne también. Después de todo, tenía un hambre bárbara.  
-Me llamo Ana.  
-Bien, te diré el mío para que estemos a mano. Yo soy Benjamin. Dime, Ana, ¿qué hacías allí en el nether?  
-Prefiero no hablar de ello. No lo entenderías...  
Para sorpresa de la chica, el muchacho le miró seriamente a los ojos y le dijo:  
-Estabas perdida, sin poder regresar...  
-Este... sí... ¿Cómo es que... ?  
-Verás, yo también pasé por una situación así, ¿sabes? No sé si te interese oírla.  
Ana se acomodó atenta. No todos los días se encontraba con jugadores que no intentaran matarla para robarle sus cosas y que en vez de eso le prestaran ayuda.  
-Claro...  
El misterioso muchacho le invitó a sentarse en el piso de tablas hundidas y viejas, y la chica accedió.  
El joven, entonces, comenzó a relatar.  
-Hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo...


	4. Desierto - Parte 1

Era exactamente un día perfecto. El clima agradaba, los cielos estaban despejados, y en el camino pudo darle caza a un par de conejos gordos. Además, se había aventurado hacia una parte del desierto que aún no había sido visitada en mucho tiempo, porque halló un templo donde habían varias armaduras para caballos, libros y una montura. Cuando bajó la tarde, se dirigió al poblado de aldeanos, donde le esperaba el aldeano jefe, un carnicero viejo pero fornido a sus años. Dicho viejo intentó disimular su interés por la montura.  
-Je, veo que hoy tuviste suerte en tus andanzas. Se te nota en la cara.  
-No tan así- dijo Benjamin aún alegre-, puede que a ustedes sólo le interesen los libros. Encontré también armaduras para caballos, pero creo que esas las regatearé con la gente de la ciudad.  
En efecto, aquel era un pueblecito de paso, el que quedaba al medio de un desierto tan grande que era casi obligatorio para todo jugador hacer una parada en ese pueblo perdido.  
-¿Y qué harás con la montura?- indagó el aldeano de delantal negro y hacha carnicera en mano. El muchacho no había notado que tenía la montura seleccionada, visible para todos.  
-Ah, la montura... Creo que la conservaré.  
-¿Estás seguro?- le dijo el viejo sonriendo-. Sabes que las monturas valen al menos cuatro o cinco veces más que las armaduras, y no querrás perderte ese dinero. Además, conozco a algunos aldeanos que pagarían más que un jugador por ella.  
Benjamin se encogió de hombros. El aldeano hablaba del pueblo a ratos como si fuese un mercado negro, pero la verdad es que como no había ley, cada quien hacía lo que consideraba bueno bajo juicio propio, y naturalmente proliferaban los bandidos.  
-Sí, estoy seguro. La voy a tener al menos por unos días hasta que decida si la voy a vender, cambiar o conservar.  
-Eso espero- dijo el aldeano en voz gruesa y baja. El muchacho no pudo oírle.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho... ?  
Pero el jefe ya se había marchado. Benjamin se sentó un rato. Había salido la luna y hacía algo de viento, pero pese a ello aún había gente en pie. Jugadores y aldeanos regateaban mercancía entregada por granjeros, soldados y cazadores de tesoros hasta altas horas de la noche. Y Benjamin a su corta edad era uno de ellos. Esporádicamente solía perderse por semanas hasta que aparecía en distintos pueblos intercambiando objetos, minerales e historias al fuego.  
Se levantó conforme y se escabulló entre las calles estrechas del poblado hasta alcanzar el portal que daba al nether. Una vez estuvo allí echó a correr a través de un gran pasillo construido por todos que daba a distintos portales. Luego de correr varios kilómetros se detuvo.  
-Bien, este debe ser un buen lugar.

cnHP8OmxEx0

Agarró su fiel pico de diamante y le hizo un buen agujero a una de las paredes, para luego comenzar a cavar hacia adelante avanzando un buen tramo y saliendo al aire libre del nether. Sacó un puñado de obsidiana y construyó un portal, bailando un buen rato cerca de él para activarlo con las cargas de los ghasts. Al salir de él, estaba en otra parte, pero aún en el mismo desierto. Desierto hacia donde quiera que mirase.  
-Esto es ridículo... ¡este desierto es enorme!  
Resignado, dio la media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con un bandido que nunca había visto antes, blandiendo una afilada espada de hierro saliendo del portal. Ambos vestian muy parecido, pero el ladrón venía con la cara cubierta.  
-Este, hola...- dijo Benjamin temeroso. No quería pensar mal de nadie, pero el hecho de que al bandido lo hubieran enviado para asaltar a Benjamin era más que posible. En efecto, el sujeto se lanzó al ataque y Benjamin apenas le esquivó recibiendo un golpe en el hombro, pero cuando le tuvo cerca, entre todos sus cachivaches sacó una espada con aspecto ígneo, y con ella le propició dolor y fuego al bandido.  
-¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de trucos que todavía poseo bajo la manga! ¿Qué más esperabas de un caza tesoros?  
Apenas terminó de hablar tuvo que interrumpir su discurso y volver a apartarse puesto que el hombre arremetió nuevamente contra él. Ambos estaban mirándose cada uno con espada empuñada, con el portal cerca de ellos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme quién te ha enviado?  
El ladrón calló. Estaba listo para atacar a Benjamin, pero de pronto su cara reflejó mucho miedo. Benjamin no entendía qué le estaba ocurriendo. Entonces Benjamin fue levemente empujado por nada más y menos que un creeper que iba pasando por su lado, para ir por el hombre. Este rápidamente se dio vuelta para correr hacia el portal golpeándose con uno de los pilares y recibiendo de lleno la explosión muriendo en el acto. Benjamin salió casi ileso, pero aún no terminaba de creerse la suerte que había tenido al ser ignorado por el creeper. El asesino no había soltado muchas cosas de valor, así que Benjamin cogió apenas un arco encantado con infinidad, y se dirigió hacia el portal.  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio desactivado.  
-¿Qué... ?  
No lo había notado, pero el estallido del creeper había ocurrido demasiado cerca del portal, causando una desestabilización, y por ende la desactivación de este.  
-¿Q... qué ocurrió?  
Lo primero que hizo fue calmarse a sí mismo. Buscó entre sus cosas a ver si traía un chispero, pero al percatarse de que no tenía ninguno, empezó a coger pánico. Buscó de nuevo, esta vez comprobando si es que tenía alguna barra de hierro como para armarse uno nuevo. Pero nuevamente notó que tampoco tenía. Corrió hacia donde yacían los objetos del bandido, y este tampoco tenía nada valioso. De todas las herramientas útiles que siempre llevaban consigo, ambos habían olvidado el chispero.  
Benjamin lentamente levantó la vista. Era de noche, se veían algunos enemigos a lo lejos y no había el menor rastro de que hubiera pasado alguien por esas tierras alguna vez.  
Estaba completamente perdido.


End file.
